


You are so Loved

by Ebone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Alive, FUCK endgame, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), I'm just not sure where this story is going, Morgan being a good sister, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Sad, Screw You Marvel, The Author Regrets Everything, There will probably be more tags, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, greif, screw endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebone/pseuds/Ebone
Summary: Tony is working in his lab when he gets a call from a nurse at Mount Sinai about Peter. He rushes down and finds Peter sitting next to a comatose May.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not exactly sure where this will go but it is probably going to be long. I have a vague plan about involving Harley at some point (A brotherish relationship, not SpiderLad. I do like that ship it just doesn't fit in this story.) 
> 
> So regarding Canon Endgame did happen but Tony didn't die. He lost his arm but it was replaced by a very natural-looking prosthetic. Most people do not even know it's a prosthetic. After Endgame Peter started spending more time with Tony and his internship became real. This takes place less than a year after Endgame. Tony and Pepper move back to the city so that Morgan could start school. She is in an advanced class and her school for gifted kids. The Avengers all made up, Dr. Banner brought everyone who died (Vision, Black Widow, and Loki) when he snapped half the universe back, and Cap did not stay in the past because I hate that. So pretty much no one is dead and everyone is at least somewhat happy.

Tony was working in his lab after putting Morgan to bed when his phone rang. F.R.I.D.A.Y would not let someone through unless it was important, so he stopped what he was doing to answer the phone.

“Hello, it’s the one and only Tony Stark speaking.”

The person on the other end of the line stuttered for a moment almost like they were not expecting him to answer before they are able to speak.

“H-hello S-Sir. My name is Nurse Jody Mills calling from Mount Sinai hospital. I am calling regarding Peter Parker.” As soon as he says his name Tony’s heart drops.

“Is he okay?? What happened?” Tony is starting to freak out.

“He is okay I can’t tell you any specifics over the phone, but I can tell you that he is safe, but we need you to come down.”

“Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes.” Tony then hung up his phone while activating the nanoparticles to form his suit. 

“FRI call Pepper.”

“Calling Pepper Potts-Stark.”

Pepper answered on the second ring. “Tony? Why did FRI just tell me you activated your suit? You promised me that –” before she could finish Tony cut in.

“It's Peter. He is at the hospital. A Nurse called she won’t tell me why he’s there but she said I need to come to get him.”

“Oh my god. Go, I will meet you there with Happy. Do whatever you have to for him. We will deal with any blowback later. Love you.

“Love you Pep.” FRI automatically hung up the call. While Tony had been talking to Pepper, he had exited the building and was flying to the hospital on autopilot. 

As soon as Tony landed outside of the hospital, he rushed into the Emergency room only remembering to remove the suit once he was inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, but he didn’t care, his kid was in trouble and that was all that mattered.

“Peter Parker. Where is he?”

“Umm….” The Nurse was clearly not expecting him but Tony didn’t have the time to deal with it.

“Peter… Parker… Where is he?”

She snapped out of her stupor and was able to point Tony in the right direction. He didn’t even hesitate and ran straight into the room. What he saw was a scared Peter curled up in a chair next to the bed holding May’s hand. May was unconscious and had a huge lump on her head. She probably had other injuries, but Tony was too worried about Peter to notice. 

Tony crossed the room in three strides and dropped to his knees next to Peter. He looked Peter over and saw that his left arm was in a cast and he had some road rash but otherwise looked fine Healthwise. His eyes were red, and Tony could see tear streaks on his face. Without thinking, Tony reached up and rubbed some of the tears on the boy’s face. 

“Peter come here.” Peter looked up at him like he was only just realizing he was there.

“W-what are you d-doing here Mr. Stark?”

“I’m your secondary emergency contact so the hospital called me.”

“Y-you d-don’t have to b-be here. I d-don’t want to take you a-away from Pepper and Morgan.”

“Oh, Peter. You never have to worry about that. I am here for you and Pepper and Morgan understand that.”

Peter burst into tears and Tony wrapped his arms around the boy rubbing calming circles in his back. They stayed like that for a long time. Tony didn’t dare move to check the time. After who knows how long Pepper walked into the room. When she saw Tony holding Peter and May in the bed she knew something was very wrong. She walked over to the men and wrapped her arms around both Peter and Tony holding them for a moment before kissing Peter on the head.

“Where is Morgan?” Tony asked.

“I called Rhodey. He is at the house with her. She is still asleep and probably won’t even wake up.”

“Good.”

“How is he doing?”

“Not great, the only thing he has said since I got here was that he didn’t want to take me away from you and Morgan.”

“Oh, Peter. You aren’t taking him away from us. We all care about you and would rather not have Tony for a few hours than for you to be alone.”

“T-thank you, Mrs. Potts.”

“You don’t have to call me that, you can call me Pepper.”

“O-okay Pepper.”

Tony scoffed, “I have been trying to get you to call me Tony for months and she askes once and you are calling her Pepper?”

Peter pulled his head away from Tony’s chest so he can make eye contact before saying “You are my boss, she is not.”

Tony shook his head by just pulled Peter closer. “Can you tell me what happened or not yet?”

“She is in a coma. They don’t know when she will wake up.”

“It’s going to be okay buddy.”

Tony stayed there holding Peter and Pepper stood close by for a few more minutes before Happy came in.

“Sorry, it took so long. I couldn’t find parking.” Happy crossed the room and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Hey, bud.” Happy looked like he had been crying but he was trying to be strong for the kid.

“H-hi H-ap.”

Happy walked over the May’s other side before moving some hair out of her face and kissing her on the forehead. He whispered into May’s ear “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there Baby; I should have been there.” He thought he was quiet enough, but he forgot Peter had super hearing.

“It’s not your fault Happy, I shouldn’t have let her push me out of the way. I should have made sure she was out of the way.”

“Oh, Peter this is not your fault. I don’t know what happened, but I know May. She would not want you to blame yourself. She pushed you out of the way, she wanted you to be safe.” Pepper was trying to stay calm because she could tell Happy was hurting, he and May had only been together a few months but she knew how important she is to him and Tony was too worried about Peter to be thinking clearly.

The group stays like that for a while with Happy holding Mays left hand and Peter holding her right while Tony held Peter and Pepper stood behind Tony rubbing his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I forgot to mention in the notes of the last chapter Tony bought the Tower back when they decided to move back to the city. They live in the penthouse and SI uses the majority of the building as it's headquarters.

An hour after Happy had gotten there a tired-looking older woman in a cheap suit came in. 

“Hello, my name is Mrs. Hanigan, and I am from Child Protective Service. I am looking for a Peter Parker.” The woman hadn’t looked up from her files while she was talking so when she looked up and saw The Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts she almost shit herself. She was normally a composed woman, but she had not been expecting Pepper Potts and Tony Stark to be here. 

“This is Peter here,” Pepper said while pointing at the boy Tony was still holding. “I believe he is asleep,” Tony nodded to let her know he was asleep, “but I can probably help you.”

“Well, I need to speak with him as Mrs. Parker does not have a living will and we need to figure out if he needs a foster home.”

At foster home, Tony looked to Pepper with eyes that convicted that was not a possibility. 

“He will not need a foster home. He will be staying with us.” Pepper using her “I’m the Boss” voice she normally reserved for work. “I have already contacted my lawyers and they are working on getting a temporary emergency custody order signed by a judge.” Pepper had known as soon as she saw May was in a coma that Peter would be coming home with them and had messaged her lawyers to get the process started.

“Here is the card for our legal department.” Pepper pulled a business card out of her purse and handed it to the woman. “Feel free to give them a call if you have any questions. If that was all you needed I think we are going to try to get Peter out of here.”

“Oh. Okay. I will call them in the morning. But you will need to come to my office and sign some paperwork to take him.”

“Okay” Pepper walked across the room to the door before turning back, “Lead the way.” Pepper and the CPS women left the room leaving a very quiet Happy, a sleeping Peter, and a worried Tony. 

Pepper came back about thirty minutes later and told them they were good to go. Tony slowly woke Peter up.

“Hey, bud. We got everything settled and we can take you home if you are ready.”

“I don’t want to leave May.”

“It will be okay bud. I will give the nurses my number so they can call if anything changes. You need to get some proper sleep in a bed. We will bring you back tomorrow but let’s go home get some sleep, new clothes, food, and maybe a shower.”

“O-okay M-Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head at that title but helped Peter up leading him out of the room back through the waiting room where he stopped a nurse and gave her one of his cards and told her to call if anything changed with May’s condition. The group then walked outside and over to the car Happy and Pepper had come in. Happy got in the driver’s seat and Pepper got in next to him, Tony helped Peter into the backseat and got in after him.

“What about your car Mr. Stark?”

“What car?”

“Whatever car you used to get here.”

“I didn’t use a car. I flew the suit.”

“But you are retired, you aren’t supposed to be using the suit.”

“Well, I feel these were extenuating circumstances and I think Pep agrees.”

“oh, okay.”

Tony helped Peter buckle before bulking himself into the middle seat so he could be close to Peter. Once Happy was sure they were both buckled he started driving back to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am writing Morgan as 4 or 5. I am not the best at writing small children so it might not be great.

By the time they get back to the tower, Peter is sound asleep with his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to wake him up?” Pepper was still sitting in the front seat.

“No, he needs to sleep.”

“Okay let Happy help you get him out of the car.”

Tony unbuckled both him and Peter. Happy opened to door closets to Peter and slowly lifted him out of the car. Once Peter was out of the car Tony climbed out and took Peter from Happy. The kid was surprisingly light, but it was still hard for Tony because, after everything that had happened, he was weaker than he used to be. 

“Go home Hap. I will let you know if we hear anything.” Tony smiled reassuringly at Happy who got back in the car. He only lives a few minutes away so he can be there if they need him.

Tony and Pepper got in the elevator and FRI took them to the penthouse. When they got there, they went to Peter’s room which Tony had decorated for him a few months prior so he could stay in the tower if they worked late. It was a large bedroom with a queen-sized bed in one corner with a permanent web hammock above it. The bed had a Spiderman blanket on it that Tony had gotten Peter as a joke, but Peter loved it and put it on his bed. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with an Iron Man Lamp, it was him holding up the light bulb, he had custom-ordered two of them one for each of his kid's bedrooms. There was also a large desk in one corner that was covered in different projects, and a dresser next to the large closet. Tony had not really done much with the room he just wanted somewhere Peter could feel safe. 

When Tony went to put Peter in his bed Peter woke up and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck holding him there so he couldn’t put Peter down.

“Stay”

“Okay, bud we will stay.”

Tony got into the bed with Peter and Pepper climbed in on the other side of Peter putting him in between the two.

“FRI let Morgan know where we are if she wakes up,” Tony whispered trying not to wake Peter back up. He knew FRI could hear him. 

Eventually, Pepper fell asleep and Tony followed not too long after.

\--------------  
\--------------

Morgen woke up around 5 am from a nightmare and was crying for her parents.

“Miss Stark, you parents are in Peters room.”

Morgan was confused Peter wasn’t staying with them tonight so why were her parents in his room. She climbed out of her giant canopy bed with her stuffed iron man in her arms. She left her room and went across the hall where Peter’s room was. When she opened the door, she saw her parents in bed with Peter, so he decided to join them. She slowly climbed into the bed and wedged herself between her mom and Peter.

“Hey baby, what are you doing up?”

“Sorry mommy I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It's okay bean, just go back to sleep.”

Morgan did not need to be told twice she was tired and drained from her nightmare. She cuddled into Peter and went back to sleep.

\--------------  
\--------------

Pepper was the first to wake up the next morning. She was up against the wall with Morgan right in front of her. Morgan had managed to wrapper her entire body around Peter at some point in the night and she looked like a koala. Tony was on the edge of the bed with Peter’s arms still wrapped around his neck.

“FRI take pictures of this please.” FRI complied silently knowing the others were asleep still. Pepper didn’t want to wake anyone else up so she stayed in bed with them just looking at her family.

Forty-five minutes after Pepper woke up Peter woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and for a minute was confused, why was he at the tower he was supposed to be with May last night and why was everybody in his bed. That was when Peter remembered what had happened the night before and started crying again. Pepper didn’t say anything just reached over and wiped some of his tears. Peter jumped slightly not realizing anyone else was awake.

“Hey Pete, it's just me.” Pepper tried to keep her voice down because it was 8 am and this was the longest Tony had slept in weeks.

“Oh, Hi Pepper.” Peter’s voice was shaky, but he was crying less. “Why is Morgan here?”

“I don’t know I woke up in the middle of the night to her climbing in bed. She just made herself comfortable and went back to sleep.”

Morgan started stirring and rubbed her eyes before she looked up at Peter.

“Why are you crying, Petey? Are you okay? I saw the thing on your arm is that why you are crying? Does it hurt?”

“Peter’s aunt is sick and that makes Peter sad.”

“Oh no Petey” Morgan climbed further up in the bed and wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It will be okay Petey. I am here, and I make everything better.” She had a big smile on her face.

“Y-yes you do Mo.” Peter kissed her on the head and hugged her.

“Mommy we should make Petey pancakes. They always make me feel better when I’m sad.”

“Okay, we can do that.”

Morgan let go of Peter so that she could climb over to her dad and started poking him in the face. “Wake up Daddy we need to make Petey pancakes because he is sad.”

Tony opened his eyes and stared at Morgan for a moment before figuring out where he was and what was going on.

“Good morning Bean.”

“Morning Daddy. Petey is sad so he needs pancakes.”

“Oh, does he?”

“Yep, pancakes always make me feel better.”

“Well, then we should get started.” Tony climbed out of the bed and picked Morgan up putting her on his hip. “Hey, Pete, why don’t you get a shower and put on some new clothes while we start working on the pancakes.”

“O-okay.” Peter slowly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Pepper followed him and climbed out to stand with Tony. Once Pepper was up Tony turned around and left the room and Pepper followed. Once they were gone Peter climbed out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and got out an outfit then went to the bathroom and showered. He was running on autopilot, even though he had gotten a good amount of sleep he was still drained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make a quick note saying in the universe Peter is attending MIT online while still attending Midtown. He goes to Midtown because May wants him to have some normal teen experiences and he doesn't want to leave Ned and MJ.

Once he had showered, he walked down to the kitchen where Tony and Morgan were making pancakes and Pepper was drinking her coffee while working on her Stark Pad at the counter. 

“Hi, Petey!” Morgan was the first to notice him because she was facing the hallway while stirring the batter. She had flour all over her face and in her hair, Tony also had flour all over him and it was also on the floor. It looked like the bag of flour had exploded. Peter walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Once he had his coffee he sat down next to Pepper at the counter and watched the mess that was Tony and Morgan cooking.

After 20 more minutes and many more messes, they had finished making pancakes. Morgan insisted that Peter sit at the table and let her serve him. She brought him a massive stack of pancakes with chocolate chips. She had dumped what looked like half a bottle of syrup on them and had but some blueberries on top to finish it off. Once she gave him his plate she ran back to the counter and got her plate. She sat down right across from Peter and started eating her pancakes. After a minute she noticed Peter was not eating him.

“Do you not like them, Petey?” She pouted at Peter from her spot across from him.

“No, I love them I’m just not hungry.”

“You need to eat. It isn’t good to not eat.” She was starting to get worried; her dad had always told her it was very important to eat. 

“Ok, I will eat some.” Peter picked up his fork and started eating before he realized it, he had finished the massive stack of pancakes. He must have been hungry and just didn’t notice.

“Thank you, Morgan, I guess I really was hungry.”

“Are you still sad?”

“Yeah, but this helped.” She jumped up from her seat and ran around to Peter and jumped into his arms once he was holding her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Bean, let's go take a bath and get this flour of you.” Pepper had gotten herself ready for the day while the kids were eating.

“I can’t, I don’t want to leave Petey.”

“I’ll be ok Mo, go take a bath.”

“Okay.” She looked sad but let Peter put her down and left the room with her mom. Once they had left the room Tony came over to Peter. Tony had also gotten ready for the day while the kids were eating and had managed to get most of the flour off. 

“Hey, kiddo. We need to talk about a couple of things. Come sit on the couch.”

“Oh, it's okay Mr. Stark if you want me to leave I can probably stay with Ned.”

“No no no, that’s not what I meant. You aren’t going anywhere.” Tony put his arm around Peter and led him to the couch. Once they were both seated Tony turn so he could see Peter’s face.

“I talked to Dr. Cho and the doctors at the hospital. We are going to have May moved here. Happy is already at the hospital and will stay with her while they transfer her.”

“Mr. Stark you don’t have to do that. I’m sure the doctors at the hospital are good.”

“They might be good, but Dr. Cho is the best. Dr. Banner is also coming back from somewhere in Asia to help and Doctor Strange will be by later today to check on her. May will get the best care possible.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter started crying and hugged Tony.

After a few moments, Peter sat back up and wiped his eyes. 

“I also called Midtown and explained the situation they will be emailing you your work and you aren’t expected back in school for at least a week but that can be extended if you need it.”

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to do all that.”

“Yes, I did kiddo, you are important to me and I do all I can for those who are close to me.” Tony smiled sadly at Peter. He hates how much Peter thinks he isn’t worth it when that kid deserves the world.

“I am also going to call your professors at MIT and let them know what happened and that you need a week of school.” Peter didn’t even say anything just reached over and hugged Tony. They stayed like that until Morgan and Pepper came back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but the next one should be longer.

A few hours after breakfast Happy called to say they were almost to the tower. Tony took Peter down to the garage where the ambulance was bringing May. A couple of minutes later the ambulance pulled in with a car following close behind. Happy climbed out of the car and joined the paramedics at the back of the ambulance after a minute they had May out of the ambulance and were bringing her to the elevator.

When Peter saw May he started crying again. She looked so pale and fragile. Peter had never seen her like this, she was always strong around him. Tony held Peter while they loaded her into the elevator and then helped Peter in after them. 

“FRI take us to Dr. Cho.” The elevator started moving slower than normal because there were new people on board who weren’t used to the speed the elevator normally moved at and to keep from jostling May. 

A minute later the doors opened onto the med bay floor where Dr. Cho and her team of nurses were waiting along with Doctor Strange. The nurses get to work helping the paramedics move May from the stretcher onto one of their beds. Tony helped Peter off the elevator and led him to a chair by May’s bed. Peter sat down in the chair never taking his eyes off May. Tony walks over to Dr. Cho and Dr. Strange.

“Hey guys, thank you for this. I wanted her to be closer so the kid could visit her more.”

“No problem Tony.” Dr. Cho left to go join the nurses.

“Who is she? Peter’s mom?” Dr. Strange was confused.

“No, his Aunt. But she raised him after his parents died when he was four.”

“Wait his parents died? You look very alive.”

“What?!? I’m not his dad!”

“What? I thought he was your kid.”

“He is not my kid. I am just his mentor.”

“Just his mentor my ass. You do not let your mentee live with you because his aunt is in a coma.”

“He has no one else. They were going to put him in foster care, and I couldn’t let them do that.”

“Well, he might not be your biological kid, but you certainly care about him as if he was.” At that Dr. Strange joined Dr. Cho by May’s bedside. Tony just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. Did he really act like Peter’s father? I mean he cares about the kid but his son? That doesn’t seem right. Well, he had thought of him as part of his family. Maybe he did think of Peter as a son.

Tony was still standing there reeling from his epiphany when he heard Peter start crying. He quickly crossed the room to stand next to Peter and put his arm on Peter's shoulders. Peter turned to Tony and buried his face in Tony’s shirt. Tony hugged Peter rubbing circles on his back and rocking him slowly. 

“It’s going to be alright kiddo; we have the best doctors in the world working on her.”

Peter just kept hugging Tony, but his crying slowed down. After a while, the doctors both left the room. Once they were in the hallway Dr. Strange was the first to speak up.

“I’m worried. The prognosis is not great.”

“I agree, lets wait until Dr. Banner gets here to tell them anything.” Dr. Cho was clearly upset, seeing Peter hurting was hard for all of them. Everyone had come to love Peter in the months following Thanos. He was almost always by Tony’s hospital bed for the weeks following the fight and only left if Pepper or Morgan were there, so they had all become accustomed to him.

“Tony said he was in rural Asia somewhere and Tony sent a Jet for him last night so he should be getting here in the next few hours.” Dr. Strange was not as close with Peter as Dr. Cho but he still knew the boy and you did not have to spend much time with Peter to fall in love with him. He was always happy and chipper and had helped everyone on the team after the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah two chapters in one day! YAY

A few hours after May was moved to the Tower Dr. Banner arrived. He came straight to the Med Bay that Tony had updated to accommodate his Hulk-like stature. 

“Hi, Peter.” Bruce ignored Tony and put his giant green hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter turned around and hugged Bruce who hugged him back. The two had become close while Tony was in the Med Bay and Peter had decided he gave the best hugs. 

Tony could not help but notice how small and fragile Peter looked in Bruce’s arms. It reminded him just how young the kid was. He wasn’t even an adult and he had already lost both his parents, his uncle, and now his aunts’ life was hanging in the balance. 

“Why don’t you and Tony go upstairs and get some food. I will stay here with May and talk with her other doctors.” Peter nodded at Bruce and left the room.

Tony said a quick “Thank you” before following Peter out of the room. Once they had both left Dr. Strange and Dr. Cho came into the room. The three Doctors talked for about thirty minutes before Peter and Tony came back, this time with Morgan and Pepper.

“Hi, Uncle Jolly Green Giant! Hi Uncle Wizard! Hi, Dr. Smart Lady!” Morgan waved at all of them from her perch in her dad’s arms. She had her father’s affinity for nicknames and had taken to calling all the Avengers Aunt or Uncle followed by her silly nickname for them. None of them would admit it but they all loved her nicknames. 

“Can I see Petey’s aunt? I want to give her a hug.”

“Sure kiddo.” Bruce loved Morgan she had him wrapped around her tiny finger. 

Morgan wiggled out of Tony’s grasp and ran over to May’s bedside and climbed into the bed and gave her a big hug. 

She whispered so on Peter could hear because of his super hearing “I will take care of Petey for you while you are sick.”

Peter let a few tears out because he realized there are still people who care about him. Tony noticed and asked what was wrong. Peter told him what Morgan had said.

“She’s right we will all take care of you.” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and kissed him on top of the head.

“You know I think Dr. Strange was right you are such a dad.” Peter let out a small laugh.

“You heard that!?!” Tony had turned so he could see Peter’s face.

“Super hearing. Remember.” Peter pointed to his ears. Tony just shook his head. 

Morgan climbed off the bed and said, “We can go now mommy that was all I had to do.”

“Okay, sweetie let's go.” Pepper bent down and picked up Morgan and left the room.

Once Pepper and Morgan had left Dr. Cho asked Peter to sit down. Peter sat in the chair closest to May and Tony stood behind him.

“It doesn’t look good. She still has some brain activity which is good, but she is showing no signs of waking up.” Peter started crying and Tony ran his hands through Peter’s hair.

Bruce spoke up next, “She might just need some time to recover from her injuries so we will keep her here on life support for as long as you want Peter.”

“O-o-okay.” Peter wiped some tears away before speaking again, “Do I have to make any decisions now?”

“No bud of course not” Tony walked around so he was in front of Peter before he dropped to his knees and used his sleeve to clean Peter’s face. 

“O-okay. Can I be alone with her for a bit?”

“Sure, bud I will be right out in the hallway if you need anything just yell or tell FRI.” Tony got up off the floor and left the room. The others all followed behind Bruce being the last out the door turned back to Peter, “We are all here for you kid. You just let us know what you need.” 

“O-okay B-bruce thank you.”

Bruce nodded his head and closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Once everyone had left the room Peter stood up and kissed May on the forehead.

“Hi, May. I am okay. You don’t need to worry about me I will be okay. Just worry about getting better. I love you May.”

Tears were falling down his face, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. He just stood there holding May’s hand and crying until he couldn’t cry anymore. Peter didn’t know how long he had been in there but when he left the room to use the bathroom, he didn’t think anyone would still be there. But Tony was sitting in a chair right outside the door working on a Stark Pad.

“Hi, kiddo.” Tony got out of the chair and put the Stark Pad in the chair before hugging Peter. Tony rubbing circles on his back. Tony kissed him on the head and pulled back enough so he could see Peter’s face.

“How are you feeling bud?”

“I-I d-don’t know. J-just numb.” Tony hugged Peter again and buried his face in Peter’s hair.

“I know bud. It’s going to be okay. We have the best doctors for May, and we are here for you no matter what.”

“T-thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter pulled away from Tony and stared at the ground. “I don’t want to be a burden. Just say the word and I will leave.”

“Peter look at me.” Peter didn’t move so Tony reached forward and put his hand under Peter’s chin and raised his face so he could see him. “You are never a burden. We want to help you. I am not doing this out of some feeling of obligation I am doing this because I care about you. I am not the only one either, Pepper and Morgan and all the Avengers all care about you. You were there for me when I was down so now, I am going to be there for you when you are down. Okay?”

Peter nodded his head and hugged Tony who returned the gesture. They stayed like that until Pepper came out of the elevator a few minutes later.

“Hey boys, I made lunch if you are hungry.”

Peter let go of Tony and walked over to Pepper who put an arm around his shoulder and kissed him on top of his head. Tony followed closely behind. 

When they got to the penthouse there were stacks of sandwiches on the counter and Morgan was eating one at the table. When she noticed Peter, she dropped her sandwich onto the table and ran over to Peter. If Peter hadn’t had super strength, she would have knocked him over. Instead, he caught her and put her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. 

“I’m so sorry Petey. Mommy told me how sick you Aunty is.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“Hey Mo, why don’t we let Peter get some lunch.” Tony tried to take Morgan from Peter, but she was holding on too tight, and Tony couldn’t get her to budge. 

“He can get food. I’m just going to stay here. He is Spiderman he can hold me and eat.”

Tony looked to Peter who nodded. “Okay bug.” Peter walked over to the counter and put a few sandwiches on a plate. Morgan was holding on so tight he didn’t even need to hold her so he was also able to get a drink before he was down at the table. 

“Do you want to finish your sandwich?” Peter asked while he dragged her plate over to him. Morgan looked up from where she had buried her head in his neck and grabbed her sandwich. 

The two ate like that with Morgan hanging off Peter. Tony texted FRI to tell her to take pictures. Once the two were done eating Peter cleaned up both of their plates. 

“Hey, Mo. Can you sit with Daddy for a minute so I can go to the bathroom?”

“Okay.” Morgan reluctantly let Peter hand her over to Tony before he left the room.

When Peter came back into the room Tony, Pepper, and Morgan were all sitting on the couch with Peter’s favorite Star Trek movie pulled up. He loved Star Trek, but Ned loved Star Wars, so he had watched all of them and did Star Wars Legos with Ned because he knew it made his friend happy. 

Peter sat on the couch in between Tony and Morgan. As soon as he sat down Morgan cuddled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. Peter fell asleep not long after the movie started, and Morgan joined him a few minutes later. Neither Pepper nor Tony wanted to wake them up, so they stayed and watched the rest of the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

When the movie ended both Morgan and Peter were still asleep. Peter had his head on Tony’s shoulder and Morgan was curled into Peter’s side. Pepper was sitting next to Morgan and had her hand in Peter’s hair. At some point in the movie, Tony had also fallen asleep so Pepper was the only one awake.

“FRI take photos of the couch please and send them to my phone.” FRI did as she was told, and Pepper’s phone dinged a few seconds later. She looked at the photos of her family and smiled. Even if Tony was not ready to admit Peter was a part of the family she was. That boy had wormed his way into everyone’s hearts, and they all loved him like family. He had been a large part of why Tony was able to sit down and have a hard conversation with Steve and Bucky where they had made amends. Tony didn’t want Peter there, but he convinced him to let him sit in. He mediated the conversation and made everyone laugh when things were getting hard. When Peter found out about Siberia, he was furious at Steve, but Tony had seen him move past that and still be kind to him and Tony wanted to do the same. Pepper credited him with bringing the Avengers together after Endgame. They were closer than ever and it was all because of Peter.

Pepper pulled out her Stark Pad and started working on company stuff. She sat there working in silence for another 30 minutes before Morgan woke up.

“Hey, Mommy.”

“Hi bug, how was your nap?” Pepper reached over and moved some hair out of her face.

“Good. Do you think the nap helped Petey? I don’t like seeing him sad.”

“I know sweetie no one likes to see him sad. I think the nap probably did help him, but he will still be sad when he wakes up.”

“How can we make him not sad?”

“He just needs time and love. So just be you and give him lots of love.”

“Okay, Mommy!”

When Peter woke up a little while later Morgan was sitting at the large coffee table with all of her crafting supplies strewn about. He quietly sat and watched her color for a few minutes before she turned to check on him and saw he was awake.

“Petey! You are awake!”

“Yep, I am awake.”

“Don’t look!” She used her tiny body to try and block Peter from seeing what she was doing.

“Okay Mo, I won’t look.” He pulled out his phone and saw he and 14 missed messages. The first chat he opened was Ned.

Ned: Hey dude sup? _11:32 PM_

Ned: Hello?? _12:23 AM_

Ned: DUDE?? _8:55 AM_

Ned: Dude are you alive? _10:12 AM_

_Missed Call from Ned 10:30 AM_

Peter: Hey dude I’m alive, something happened. But I am with Mr. Stark and I am safe. _2:34 PM_

While he waited for Ned to respond he switched over to his chat with MJ

MJ: Hey Loser, Ned said you are ignoring him is everything alright? _12:30 AM_

MJ: Dude? I need you to respond to Ned he is driving me crazy. _9:21 AM_

_Missed call from MJ 10:50 AM_

MJ: Dude you dead? Should I send a rescue party? _10:54 AM_

Peter: I’m not dead. Something happened last night. I will call and tell you about it later. _2:36 PM_

Once he had texted MJ he switched to his text chain with Harley.

Harley: Dude you have worried Ned so much he is texting me. He thinks you are dead. _10:52 AM_

_Missed Call from Harley 11:04 AM_

Harley: If you don’t respond to Ned soon, I am going to call Tony and get him to tell Ned you aren’t dead, so he stops texting me. _2:12 PM_

Peter: Do not call Tony he is asleep. I am not dead and told Ned that. _2:37 PM_

While he was responding to Harley Ned texted him.

Ned: I hope everything is okay. _2:37 PM_

Peter: It’s not but I’m alive. I will call and tell you about it later. _2:38 PM_

Once he texted Ned he went back to the last missed messages.

Shuri: Hey dude, Ned thinks you are dead. _10:45 AM_

Shuri: I hacked all the city’s morgues and told Ned you were in none, so I think he calmed down. _11:58 AM_

Peter: I’m not dead. _2:40 PM_

Peter put his phone away happy that his friends all cared about him. Once he had put his phone away he noticed Tony had woken up and was watching him.

“Hey, bud.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“Why won't you call me Tony?? Please! Mr. Stark is my dad!”

“Okay Dr. Stark,” Peter smirked at Tony.

“Okay now you are trying to annoy me,” Tony smirked and started tickling Peter.

“Stop!”

“What is my name?”

“Dr. Stark”

“Not my title! My name.”

“Mr. Stark”

“My Name?!?”

“Tony!” As soon as he said his name Tony stopped and sat back laughing at what it took to get his kid to use his name


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored today so three chapters in one day!

After Tony had recovered from his laughing fit, he got up to go fin Pepper leaving Peter and Morgan in the living room. Right after Tony left the room the elevator doors opened and Nat, Steve and Bucky entered the living room. They all shared a floor below Tony’s, Clint also stayed there when he was in town, but he mostly stayed at his family’s farm. Nat and Bucky and become good friends and Steve was dragged into their friendship. 

“Hey, Pete. Bruce told us what happened, and we wanted to come check in on you.” Nat looked concerned which was rare as she only let those closest to her see her show emotion. 

“Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to do that. You all must be very busy.”

“Kid Nat and Bucky were literally just having an argument about who was the better assassin. We weren’t busy.” Steve had been privy to this argument way too many times as they both loved a good competition. 

“It’s obviously Nat. Bucky was never discrete.”

“I’m hurt, Peter. No more magnet privileges for you.” Bucky was holding his hand to his chest and trying his hardest to look hurt but was trying not to laugh.

“NOOOO don’t take away my magnet privileges. I love sticking things to your arm! You are great at many things, but you tend to be a tad dramatic.”

“The kid is saying you are a drama queen.” Nat could barely hold in her laughter.

“Will you guys cut it out! I am trying to do something here.”

“Sorry,” they all said in unison. Morgan was the boss; she had every Avenger wrapped around her tiny finger. They would take over the world if she asked. 

“Aunt Scariest Avenger can you come help me with his?”

“Sure kiddo.” Nat walked over to the coffee table and sat next to Morgan on the floor. 

Bucky and Steve joined Peter on the couch and watched Nat and Morgan work.

“Come on in. Sit on my couch.” Tony rolled his eyes from the doorway.

“Thanks, but we are already sitting.” Nat didn’t even look up just kept helping Morgan. 

“So, what are you doing here?”

“We came to check on Peter and to settle an argument.” Bucky had grown much more comfortable around Tony in the last months and Tony had accepted Bucky into the family despite their past. 

“Oh, what kind of argument?”

“If Buck or Nat was the better assassin.” Steve had settled into the couch and was on his phone.

“Well, that’s obviously Nat. Bucky here has a sense for the dramatics and that doesn’t go hand in hand with subtlety.”

“That’s what your kid said.” Steve was still on his phone.

“Well, Morgan is a sassy child.”

“Not Morgan. Peter.”

“Oh.” Tony normally would have fought that Peter was not his son but something about the last 24 hours made him rethink that stance. 

“It's done!” Morgan got up from the floor and brought Peter a card. “Here you go, Petey!”

Peter took the card from Morgan. On the front was a drawing that she had labeled as her family. There was Pepper and Tony holding hands and Morgan and Peter playing on the floor. His eyes got teary because Morgan thought of him as a part of her family. He opened the card and inside was a drawing of Spiderman swinging through the city.

“Thank you, Mo. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome, Petey! Mommy said you were going to be sad for a while and need lots of love, so I wanted to make you a card to make you feel better.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He put the card down on the table about hugged Morgan. She returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her on top of her head before letting her go.

“I never want my big brother to be sad.” Morgan smiled and started cleaning off the table. Peter just smiled knowing that this little girl thought of him as a brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and is just Avengers fluff. The endnote has floor assignments for all of the Avengers in the tour.

A few hours later all of the Avengers living in the building as well as a few who live close came up to the penthouse for a movie. Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey were sitting on one couch with Nat sitting on the floor in front of them leaning on the couch. Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Peter were all sat together on another couch, while Happy and Bruce shared the last couch with Sam in front of them. Everyone else was either off-world or in a different country except for Vision and Wanda who was coming later in the night after a date night.

The group let Peter pick the movie and he decided to watch Anastasia because “It is the best children’s movie EVER!!” and no one wanted to fight him on that. About thirty minutes into the movie Vision and Wanda got there both sitting on the floor leaning on Bruce and Happy’s couch with Sam.

By the time the movie was over most of the group had fallen asleep leaving only Nat, Pepper, and Vision awake.

“Do you want to put on another movie or start waking up these idiots and making them get in their own beds?” Nat had moved from her spot to sitting right in front of Pepper.

“I think another movie sounds great.” Pepper was playing with Nat’s hair something they had learned calmed them both. “What do you think Vision?”

“I am not partial to either option.”

“Okay, then I guess another movie then?” Nat turned to look at Pepper.

“Sure. What about _Gifted_? I heard it was really good.”

“Sounds good to me.” Nat turned away from Pepper and leaned back against Peppers legs. “FRI play _Gifted_.”

A few minutes into the movie Pepper starts looking back and forth between the screen and Steve, who was asleep on the other couch. “Is it just me or does that guy really look like Steve?”

Nat looked at Steve and then back at the tv, “huh yeah he kind does. Who is that guy FRI?”

“The lead actor in _Gifted_ is Chris Evens an American Actor who got his start in a short educational film titled Biodiversity: Wild About Life! in 1997.”

“Weird.” Pepper shrugged and went back to watching the TV.

Once the movie ended Pepper, Nat and Vision decided it was time to send everyone to bed. Nat woke up Bucky and Steve and dragged them down to their shared floor. Vision didn’t even bother to wake Wanda up he just picked her up and left the room. That left Pepper to wake up her family as well as Happy, Rhodey, Sam, and Bruce. She decided Rhodey would be the best to start with everyone else was not happy to be woken up. She was quickly able to wake up Rhodey who woke up Sam and left for their shared floor. Now she just had Bruce and Happy. She went to Bruce next who barely woke up but got up and left the room. It took her a few tries to wake up Happy because he was a very heavy sleeper. Once she finally got him up he grumbled something but left.

Once everyone had left she looked back to her little family. They were all sleeping leaning on each other so her best bet was to start with Morgan, then Peter, and last Tony. She picked up Morgan and slowly carried her to her room. Morgan was five but she was still small enough for Pepper to carry her but she knew the day was coming when her baby was going to be too big.

When she came back into the room Peter had woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

“Hey bud, everyone left you can head to your bed. I will deal with Tony.”

“Okay, night.”

“Good Night”

Peter left the room drowsily; he was still clearly half asleep, but she was glad he woke himself up. The last time she woke him up he had ended up stuck to the ceiling nearly 20 feet above them.

She sat down next to Tony and put her hand on his thigh. “Sweetie, everyone left, its time for bed.” He slowly woke up staring at her for a moment before he realized what was happening. He took her hand and they walked to their bedroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The floors each have four bedrooms all with ensuites as well as an open concept Living, Dining, Kitchen. The floors are all named in FRI's system and Tony refers to them by the names below. They are in the order they are in starting at the Penthouse and working their way down.  
> The Fam: Tony shares with Pepper, Peter, Morgan.  
> The Jolly Green Giant: Bruce (His floor is different and is mostly labs.)  
> Barnes and Noble and the Assassins: Nat, Clint, Bucky, Steve.  
> Get a Room: Wanda shares with Vision.  
> Stabby Teens: Loki, Nebula, Shuri, Harley.  
> Dude Bros: T'Challa, Sam, Rhodey, Korg (and the slime dude if he comes).  
> Boss Bitches: Okoye, Valkyrie, Carol.  
> Space Chicks: Thor, Rocket, Groot, Gamora shares with Peter Q.  
> The Bugs: Mantis shares with Drax, Scott shares with Hope, Cassie.  
> Why did I Bother (As in why did he bother giving them a floor because they never sleep there): Dr. Strange, Happy.  
> Guests: Anyone else.


End file.
